Silent bites
by Amaya Aoi Bara Aya
Summary: join the adventures with these two children as they grow like Bella and Edward, only this time with a little mixture of Harry potters world into action!


_ Silent Bites _

_CHAPTER ONE_

_VAMP'S FANGS_

"Aya!" screamed the victims friend, Kito, he calls himself, in the desperate midnight moon. Aya struggled to get free form the villain's hands."Let...go...of...me!"Aya said over and over."Why would I waste such perfect blood, so delicious that even the master couldn't withstand?" he asked her, grinning widely as she apprehends the question."Why eat me?"Aya asked him."My blood is as good as any human blood."he steps back a little."Simple child..."he began."I'm fifteen, I'm not a child anymore." she barks at the man."What makes you an adult then? By knowledge, strength, or even responsibility for the people who are weak in battles of tears?"he asked her."I have wisdom with me. I carry what seems like an idea, really a plan."Aya said."Plan for what,dear? To destroy the wolf population?"he asked her,apprehensive."Yes, but the question is how."she said, most to herself."*sigh* I'm not as thirsty as I was, I'll let you go this time, girl, but beware of my return."he said, leaving the air a bliss."Aya, what was the plan you were talking about?"Kito asked her, confused."to destroy the vampire population, but I don't know how."Aya said to him.

Next morning was a school day. Their other friend, Shou, was acting weird that day."Shou, may I..."Aya began to ask."yeah, sure."he said, getting out a pencil and handing it to her with care."Shou, you've been spacing out today. That's not normal even for you. Whats wrong?"Kito asked him. A pregnant pause occurs. "I need you, _Aya,"_he emphasized her name."to come over to my house. Right after school."Shou told her. She looked uneasy."yeah, sure."Aya responded to him.

A couple hours later, Shou and Aya arrived to his house."Aya, come closer."Shou told her. *What is wrong with Shou*? Aya asked herself. *I've never seen him being so secretive in our one week friendship*."Aya."he said, embracing her with all of his might."Shou, it's okay."Aya told him. Then out of nowhere, Shou kissed Aya."Shou!"Aya screamed, trying to pull away, but no use to his power as weak as she was."I want you. I want it all."he said, dragging her to his room."Shou!"Aya screamed at him again. He took of her shirt. Aya screamed. "Do you know how old I am?! I'm twenty-one, and I failed school so many times, but that will be over now because I have you. I love you."Shou said to Aya, taking of his shirt."No! No!"Aya screamed over and over."Shut up!" he roared, slapping her face. As soon as he was done, Aya laid in bed, staring at the wall."Get yourself out of here."Shou said. Aya made no pause of exiting the house, knowing his secrets full well.

Aya came to school the next morning."Aya, how did it go with Shou?"Kito asked her. She cringed. He knew something was wrong."Aya, What happen between you two?" he asked her. She stayed silent."Aya, answer me."Kito said to her, touching her shoulder. He saw tears from Aya's eyes."Aya?"Kito asked her. She tried to brush them away, but Kito stopped her."Aya, your the bravest person I know who never shed a tear. Now I know something went wrong and your not telling me. If you want me to go to him myself..."he began telling her."He..."she whispered."What did he do to you?!"Kito yelled at her. She pulled out Shou's driving license and gave it to him. "This looks like Shou...and the information looks right..."Kito began. She showed him a nasty looking bruise on her neck. He touched it lightly, making Aya cringe again in pain. She handed him Shou's note to her to him. He just looked at her."Oh my god. He raped you, didn't he?"his voice on edge."then he turned you to a vampire, didn't he?"he asked her. Aya burst into tears in Kito's shoulders for her response."Aya, we need to tell them."he said, close to anger."she shook her head vigorously." yes, now. I'll be there with you at all times."

Reaching the office for her favorite teacher to talk to, Nagem Sdlonyer, but she calls by her first name, and a counselor to record the incident. Aya stayed with Nagem while Kito talked with the counselor."Whats wrong?" she asked Aya. Only A year older than Shou, She stays silent for a minute. Kito came out and looked at Aya. "Kito, what is wrong with Aya?"Megan asked him. He knew that she didn't want to talk about it, but he also knew about the close friendship they have had for a long time."Mam', Aya will tell you when we talk."Kito said, looking over at Aya, shivering in fear.

After Aya told all three of them her...her...well, I cant describe her nightmare so efficiently, with much difficulty, they were scared, not just for Aya, but the other students as well."Aya, this wasn't your fault, you've got to believe that."Nagem told her."yes Aya, you've been in this school ever since the beginning of this new school year? Yeah. Anyway, Shou has been here for only a week."Kito reminded her."but it _is_ my fault! I screwed my virginity because I didn't do as he wanted me to do! It's my fault!"Aya yelled at them, crying."Aya, Shou made that designation, not you."Kito said softly."It's my fault, Kito! It's...it's..."Aya cried with gaping sounds of fear."shush, shush, my dearest Aya:

_Sunlight is fading  
as Night captures the world  
with it comes Darkness  
Silent Whispers are heard_

Oh how I wished I was still in Denial  
Oh how I wished I still lived in my Dream  
Reality is something I came to hate  
when my life became inescapable Fate

At last, Aya went into deep slumber with Kito still singing.


End file.
